Musical (Gijinka Fic)
by MihoAnsatsu
Summary: A short, one-off gijinka fic involving Marlon Purugliani (Purugly) and Alan Auder (Audino) as the latter prepares for his next musical and the former is not entirely happy with his teammate's choices.


Before his move to Unova, Marlon Purugliani had established his dominance in the south-eastern parts of Sinnoh and had spent almost every waking hour in the company of strong-willed men who preferred activities that could have been seen as vices. So being in the constant company of someone as 'fabulous' as Allan Auder had taken a lot of getting used to; even then, as he watched the younger male prepare for the Pokemon Musical, Marlon couldn't help feeling confused about just why Allan would force himself into such a girly pursuit.

"Allan, could I ask you a question?" He said, unable to help shaking his head at just how much primping and preening his team mate was doing. "Just what appeal do you find in shoving yourself on stage and showing off like some woman?"

"I like to make people happy," was the simple reply, with the pink-haired male turning around to face Marlon with a big grin on his face. "Is that such a crime?"

"I'd just be embarrassed if I pranced about the stage, that's all," he replied, then removing the purple fedora from his head and offering it to his team mate. "Are you going to be needing this again?"

"We're performing A Sweet Soiree tonight," Allan said, politely gesturing that he was declining the offer. "I hope I can remember the tune...~and when it's three, it's time for tea and everyone will see it's just another sweet soiree..."

At that moment, his melodic recital was stopped by the sudden impact of the empty bottle against his head that Marlon had thrown his way. Rubbing the hit area in a somewhat pained manner, Allan couldn't help glaring at the blue-suited male rather darkly to make it obvious that it had hurt quite a lot.

"Oh act like a man," Marlon retorted, brushing off a little dust from his suit jacket and not even making eye contact with his hit teammate.

"You think musicals aren't for manly men but the guy who hangs around the Ferris Wheel regularly takes part. You know...Hudson. The big, martial arts-uniformed one who nearly threw you into the water."

"For Arceus' sake, _that_ guy dances about on stage?!" Marlon exclaimed, sounding genuinely surprised before his expression turned to that of intrigue. "Heh...now that is something I _have_ to see."

During their last encounter, Marlon had suffered a rather heavy-handed defeat at the hands of Hudson. He was eager to welcome any chance of seeing his bulky rival being humiliated, though it was obvious that Allan did not agree with Marlon when he shook his head at the older male's smirk.

"Musicals aren't punishment," he began, staring into the mirror once more as he straightened the white strands of hair that peeped from behind his ears. "They're murder, yes, but they're not punishment."

Marlon then felt his mouth open but no words seemed to be coming out; his mouth gaping open for what seemed like a good few moments, he suddenly closed it, not wanting to look gormless aswell as defeated in their little discussion. He blamed Allan's stubborness and unwillingness to admit defeat on why the million and one reasons that had been waiting in his head had suddenly escaped him.

"Oh accomodati, suit yourself," Marlon then sighed, still sounding a little irritated at the situation but still putting a supportive hand on Allan's shoulder and managing a smile. When he was content that his teammate would be fine on his own, he began to step away from the preparation area and almost bumped into a member of the stage crew, but he was still far too sore in his little defeat against Allan to shoot his trademark, unimpressed glare; it wasn't as if it has done anything for his cause either, as Unova residents seemed to be a lot tougher and spirited than those in Sinnoh who would have quickly apologised for their life.

As he made his way from the backstage to the lobby, Marlon stared at the grand, glass doors of the entrance and wondered if he could slip through the crowds without being noticed. But then he realised that in the midst of his singing and dancing, Allan would be searching for him amongst the audience; realising his absence would cause more harm than good, Marlon could feel his heart twinge a little. Quickly deciding that it was a sign of it being time for a drink than a sign of guilt, Marlon turned his attention to the bar, which was surprisingly quiet despite the crowds that were beginning to pile into the lobby.

And he knew more than anyone that a little Grepa Wine would make the experience a lot more bearable.


End file.
